


A Simple Thing

by Okumen



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: It started simply as a dalliance, something to pass the time- and the heartache.
Relationships: Leo | Leon/Savor | Saber
Kudos: 6





	A Simple Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually working on a Lukas/Luthier/Python pwp thing, but this thing started poking me in the head so I wrote it down real quick.

It started simply as a dalliance, something to pass the time- and the heartache. Leon rode Sabers cock _hard_. Claiming that he wasn’t seeking solace though his eyes and shoulders seemed to scream and weep for it. 

It wasn’t supposed to be anything serious, but it morphed inside Sabers chest and Saber couldn’t help the caresses that wordlessly turned soft along Leons back. If Leon noticed the tenderness, he didn’t speak of it out loud.

Nor did either of them mention the decrease of pulls on handfuls of hair, though it was something that Saber noticed was a thing coming from them both. Sometimes, Leon seemed to remember himself, that they didn’t have some relationship filled with love- though it was clear that love was exactly what the slender man needed and sought for, as he couldn’t find it where he truly wanted it. When he remembered, his grip would tighten, his frame would go stiffer, and he told Saber to _fuck him harder_ , to _treat him rougher_.

Saber complied, but only partially, spilling in a soft touch, a slow stroke, to soothe the ache.

It wasn’t so far gone yet, that Saber embraced Leon and told him to _stop being so hard on himself_ , but since he felt himself soon unable to refrain from kissing Leon instead of biting him, that might not be far off either.

But it would likely break what little they had, stretched thin, like a thread near snapping, and if he kept pretending, it would at least stop Leon from going to a seedy bar to find a partner to fuck him until he couldn’t remember of his shredded heart for at least a night.

It was supposed to be simple, but when Saber thinks about it, it probably never was.


End file.
